1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve, and particularly to a valve having two outlets and controlling water discharge selectively through one or both outlets.
2. Related Art
In prior art, valves which have function of controlling water discharge, are commonly assembled on water discharge paths of bathroom for controlling water discharge. Such a design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,610. As shown in FIG. 7, a valve 8 includes a plunger 80 forming a top flange 81 and a bottom flange 82. Leakage-proof gaskets 83 are respectively disposed adjacent to the top flange 81 and the bottom flange 82. A peg 84 and a spacer 85 are provided to position the plunger 80. A tip of the plunger 80 is secured to a knob 90. Upon turning, pulling or pressing the knob 90, the peg 84 biases against a top or a bottom of the spacer 85 for controlling water discharge. Further referring to FIGS. 8 and 9, in normal state, the bottom flange 82 blocks a second neck 804 of a second outlet 802, and water flows out from a first outlet 801 (shown in FIG. 7). In a second flow mode, water flows out from the second outlet 802, as shown in FIG. 8. The knob 90 is pulled upward and rotates. The peg 84 extends through a slot 851 of the spacer 85, and then rotates and presses downward until straddling over the spacer 85. The peg 84 displaces upward and is apart from the second neck 804, and blocks a first neck 803 of the first outlet 801. Thus, water flows out from the second outlet 802, as shown in FIG. 8. In a third flow mode, water flows out from both the first outlet 801 and the second outlet 802, as shown in FIG. 9. Provided that the valve 8 is in normal state of FIG. 7, the knob 90 is pulled upward until the peg 84 biases against the bottom of the spacer 85. Neither the first neck 803 nor the second neck 804 is blocked by the top flange 81 or the bottom flange 82. Thus, water flows from both the first outlet 801 and the second outlet 802, as shown in FIG. 9. Provided that the valve 8 is in the second flow mode of FIG. 8, the knob 90 rotates until the peg 84 is aligned with the slot 851 of the spacer 85. Then the knob 90 is pressed downward until the peg 84 extends through the spacer 85. The knob 90 rotates and moves upward slightly, and water pressure urges the peg 81 to abut against the bottom of the spacer 85. Neither the first neck 803 nor the second neck 804 is blocked by the top flange 81 or the bottom flange 82. Thus, water flows from both the first outlet 801 and the second outlet 802, as shown in FIG. 9.
However, the valve 8 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,610 has the following deficiencies.
Firstly, operation is bothering. As described above, the knob 90 is manually operated to make the peg 84 extend through the slot 851 of the spacer 85. Alignment of the peg 84 and the slot 851 is necessary, and at the same time, is operated only by users' feeling, complicating the operation.
Secondly, Positioning for water discharge is inexact. As shown in FIG. 9, water flows through both the first outlet 801 and the second outlet 802. In the event that water pressure alters, the bottom flange 82 nearby the second neck 804 may be pushed downward and obstructs from water flowing from the second outlet 802 smoothly.